


Homemade

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Homemade sex tape.That's it.I'd say that I'm sorry, but I'm not.





	

“How have I agreed to this again?” Kara asked as she tightened the strap-on around her hips, kneeling between Lena’s legs on their bed.

The brunette laughed as she took a couple of pictures of Kara in her Supergirl suit (well, the top part of it) with her hair mused as she was fiddling with the straps. “Oh, come on, babe, this is gonna be fun.”

“Fun for who?” Kara grumbled as she looked Lena straight in the eyes. Lena smiled and set up, putting the phone to the side as she cupped Kara’s face and kissed her softly.

“Just think about it,” Lena whispered in a low voice, “you will have a reminder of us together on your phone. Always a gesture away from listening to the sounds we make together because I know how _much_ you _love_ those wet noises my pussy makes wh-” Kara clapped a hand over Lena’s mouth, her face turning red in a matter of seconds.

“Could you not?” Lena fell back down laughing bright and free and Kara couldn’t stay mad at her when she looked so happy.

“I’m sorry, Sweetie, but for someone who has a wicked tongue skills and pretty insatiable sex drive, you’re so easy to flush.” Lena smiled adoringly at her. “Besides, think of this as the chance to look at the things from another perspective. I, for sure, would like to see things from your perspective.”

Kara pouted at Lena, which only made the brunette laugh harder. Kara grumbled before swiftly ducking down, placing Lena’s legs over her shoulders and going straight for the clit with an ice-cold tongue and lips. Lena shrieked and pushed at Kara’s head, trying to get away.

“Not fair!” She laughed as Kara just gripped her tights and sucked just a little harder.

Kara relaxed her hold when Lena stopped fighting her and settled for only keeping her tongue cold. Lena’s grip on her hair eased and she was now simply messaging her scalp.

“Babe?” Kara hummed in reply, relaxing and now roaming her hands over Lena’s thighs and stomach. “Babe, look at me, please?”

Kara looked up to be met with a camera of Lena’s phone directed at her. She smirked as she made a broad show-off lick, looking right into the camera.

A beautiful shudder ran through Lena’s whole body as Kara repeated the motion, eyes still on the camera. “Holy shit, this was the most brilliant idea I have ever had.”

Kara couldn’t help it. She laughed as she pressed her face in Lena’s thigh. “I’ve always told you that you are a genius.” Kara placed a quick kiss on Lena’s clit before shuffling and taking a previous position of kneeling between Lena’s legs. She grabbed the phone from Lena and got a good grip on it, before pointing the camera down between Lena’s legs.

She watched through the camera as her fingers parted Lena’s lips and then the two of her fingers dipped inside of her and she couldn’t help but shudder and take a deep shaky breath.

“Okay, this is _so hot._ ” Lena chuckled as she watched Kara’s chest heaved as all of her focus zeroed to the phone in her hand.

Kara brought the camera closer to her hand buried between Lena’s legs, hoping the mic will pick up those slicky wet noises she _did_ love. _A lot!_

Kara took the fingers away as she shifted closer, the shaft of the strap-on resting on Lena’s lower belly as she ran her slick fingers all over it. The blonde took a quick glance at her girlfriend before switching the camera so she could catch Lena’s face into the frame.

Kara always thought that Lena was a highly photogenetic person. Her jaw was sharp, her lips plum and she could master the most intense stare with those emerald eyes. And her long silky black locks in conjunction with her ivory skin just completed the look.

Kara liked every photo from the sets Lena attended for one magazine or another. Make-up, hair and outfits always on point.

But that Lena; Lena who was sprawled on their navy-blue sheets, hair a mess all over their pillows, her pale skin flushed and emerald-green eyes dark and heavy with lust, fixed on Kara alone. Her chest heavy and nipples hard, begging for the attention of the superhero’s mouth. And don’t get her started on the rate of Lena’s _heart._ To Kara, the sound of it already became a constant. Always there, under her ear, strong and steady. And at that moment it was erratic, ready to beat out of Lena’s chest from excitement and lust and love.

And her _smell._ How could she forget about the heady smell of Lena’s arousal? Something that was so uniquely _Lena._ And something that haunted her for days.

Kara smiled behind the camera, “you’re _so gorgeous,_ Miss Luthor,” she husked.

“Stop torturing me, Supergirl, will you?” Lena panted back, glaring at her (or at least trying to, considering the fogged state of her mind).  

“Only because you’ve asked so nicely, Miss Luthor.”

Kara shifted the camera and focused it between Lena’s legs again, as she nudged the head of the dildo against the brunette’s clit before nudging it against her entrance. She stopped, shifting the phone again, capturing the change in Lena’s face as she pushed inside, all the way in one smooth thrust. Lena gasped and shuddered visibly when their hips met.

Lena grasped Kara’s wrist, taking the phone from her. She zoomed in on where her hips met Kara’s, catching into the frame the shift of the hero’s muscles under the skintight material of her suit and the flex of the toned thighs. She gripped the phone tighter as it started to slip from her grip and shifted it to Kara’s face and she couldn’t help but moan long and loud. The look the blonde was giving to the camera was something else; and now Lena had it immortalized on her phone.

Somewhere through the act, Kara took the phone back from Lena, because her thrusts became harder the faster as Lena was basically hammered into the mattress. She switched the focus of the camera between their hips slapping together, Lena’s bouncing boobs and the expression of pure bliss on the brunette’s face and the hooded gaze of her emerald eyes.

She picked up the pace even more, the phone in her hand barely shaking as she focused now solely on Lena’s face, hoping the mic would pick up all the incoherent bumbling and breathy ‘Supergirl’ that Lena gasped as a mantra, over the loud slapping of skin on skin.

“Cum for me, Miss Luthor.” Kara growled, giving a particular sharp thrust and pinching a nipple. She watched through the camera as Lena arched her back, fisted the sheets, froze for a couple of seconds before shuddering violently and moaning low in her throat, squirming.

Kara set back a little, pulling the dildo half way out, bringing the camera closer and catching the orgasmic spasms of Lena’s pussy.

“Beautiful.” She breathed out, before stopping the recording, making sure the video was saved and tossed the phone aside.

She laid on top of Lena carefully, pushing the shaft back in to the hilt, smiling at the shudder that ran through her girlfriend, and nuzzled into her neck.

“You okay there?” She whispered, nibbling the brunette’s neck gently.

There were a few moments of silence, as Kara listened to Lena’s heartbeat slowing down, getting back to it’s strong and steady rhythm, before Lena took a deep breath and hoarse out.

“Best. Idea. Ever.”

Kara couldn’t help the laugh that bursted out of her.

* * *

“Ponytail!” Kara jumped as she turned to look at Snapper, who was standing at the end of the hallway, glaring at her. “Boss’ office. Now!” Kara quickly grabbed her notepad and scrambled after Snapper to Cat’s office.

Other heads of different departments were gathered there already as Cat stood with her back to them. She shuffled closer to James. “What’s going on?” She whispered, looking up at him.

“No idea.” He shrugged. “But apparently, something important.”

Cat turned around swiftly, looking over everybody before finally speaking.

“About fifteen minutes ago, L-Corp had a hacker attack.” Kara’s eyes went wide. Oh, no. She needed to call Lena after this meeting. She hoped nothing important was stolen. Oh, no. What if it was the remaining of CADMUS?

“The hacker team was in search of something anti-alien, probably to ruin the new reputation of the company.” Kara breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that there was nothing of sorts in the database of L-Corp. Lena personally showed her everything. “Nothing of the sort was found. But.” Everyone looked at Cat expectantly as she held out a really unnecessary pause. “Turns out, Miss Luthor’s cellphone is paired with the inside network of the company.” Cat hit a button on her laptop, before turning it so everybody could see the screen. “And this video was released to the world, thanks to those hackers.”

Kara’s eyes went wide as her face grew hot. She felt James freeze by her side as the room went quiet as everyone watched the video show Supergirl between Lena Luthor’s legs. Kara slammed her eyes shut, willing for the ground to swallow her.

She didn’t know how long she stood like that, but she was jerked back to reality by Snappers voice.

“Get me the quote from Luthor about this, Danvers!” She nodded, eyes fixed on the ground as she swiftly turned around, avoiding any contact with James, as she made a beeline to her office.

When she grabbed her phone that she’d left on her desk she saw seventeen missed calls and twenty-one texts from Alex, a text from Winn, thirty texts from Clark, a voicemail from J’onn and a text from Maggie.

She jumped when her phone announced a new text message. She looked who it was from.

Lena.

She opened it and for some reason, the message made her laugh.

‘Worst. Idea. EVER!!!’

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my talk with the-laughing-wolf @ tumblr, from a couple of days ago. And I kinda said I would write this, so here it is. 
> 
> We're so deep in sin. :D
> 
> If you're interested you can read the whole conversation here: http://private95.tumblr.com/post/155672264090/part-1-of-my-conversation-with-the-laughing-wolf


End file.
